Kagome's Gone
by Dark Dream Angel
Summary: Kagome's gone and Inuyasha knows he's the only one to blame.


****

**A/N: Hello, Dark Dream Angel here, and I'm back with another one-shot! Yes, I know I have way too many of these and not enough chapter stories, but I can't help it! When I'm struck with an idea I have to get it out or run the risk of going insane (eheh…well, I mean more than I already am! ^^' ) This is one of my earlier works and as such, it's a bit angsty, so please forgive me for that! Anywho, enough of my rambling because I'm sure that's not what you came here to read. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, never have, never will…Damn!**

**

* * *

**

*******Inuyasha's POV***

****

There's no excuse for what I did. I am undoubtedly the stupidest man on the face of the earth.

I lost the most precious thing in my world in less than two minutes. One mistake was all it took.

She left and I was the only one to blame for that.

I lay awake again, the same thing I'd been doing every night for two weeks. I wasn't getting much rest and my head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. I was always in a daze.

It had all started the day Kagome had called it quits and walked out of my life. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that she wasn't coming back. My heart knew it, but my head didn't.

I had hurt her and there was nothing I could do or say to take it back.

That terrible day was branded into my mind. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Kagome's beautiful face.

I couldn't forget her or what I'd done to her. The memory kept replaying over and over again, and every time it did, my heart broke as I saw the pain in her beautiful blue eyes.

****

The pain that _I _had caused.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"_Inuyasha! I'm ho-," Kagome froze just inside the apartment she shared with her fiancé. Tears filled her blue eyes at the sight that greeted her. Inuyasha had Kikyo, his old girlfriend, pinned to the wall. He'd been kissing her, but had pulled away when Kagome walked in earlier than she was supposed to._

"_K-Kagome! No! Please! I can expl-"She held up her hand, effectively silencing the hanyou, and turned her face away as the tears threatened to fall. She didn't want to hear all the stupid lies he was about to spout. She wasn't going to go through that again. It was the same as the last time, and she'd stupidly forgiven him and taken him back._

"_Stop! Just stop, Inuyasha! There's no need for an explanation, I'm not stupid, it is what it is." Her tears wouldn't be denied, so they spilled freely down her cheeks as she took off her engagement ring and chucked it at him. It hit him squarely on the forehead._

"_I'm done with this. We're through, Inuyasha." She said and walked out the door, closing it softly behind her._

_The soft click made him flinch more than it would have if she had slammed it. Somehow, that made it seem so much more final. It was as if he wasn't even worth her anger._

_Still staring at the spot Kagome had previously occupied, he barely felt it when Kikyo slipped her arms around him. _

"_I'm sorry." She said in a tone that clearly indicated that she wasn't._

"_Come on, I can make you forget all about her." She purred seductively in his ear and tried to tug him toward the bedroom._

_He yanked himself away from her grip and rounded on her angrily._

"_Get the _hell _out of my life!" he shouted in her face, and before she could respond, he was already out the door._

_It wasn't Kikyo's fault, it had been _his _and he knew it now, but at the time, it had been so much easier to blame his stupidity on someone else._

_The car engine roared to life as he yelled, "Kagome!"_

_She avoided his gaze to look behind her and backed out of the driveway as quickly as possible. Once on the street, she gunned the engine and was gone._

"_KAGOMEEEEE!" He ran after her, but she kept driving, not even once looking back._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**

* * *

**

I turned and put my hand on her side of the bed that we used to share. It was cold and empty.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. So sorry." I whispered to the empty space beside me, wishing she could hear me. I couldn't go to sleep.

I got up and started pacing, but it didn't help. If anything, it made me feel worse.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I shouted.

Silence.

"How could I be so stupid?" I growled and punched the wall.

There was a hole in the plaster now, but that didn't help either, nothing did anymore.

Feeling suffocated, I threw open my room door and went to the living room. My home was cold and empty without her in it. Kagome brought warmth and happiness with her wherever she went. She brought love.

I never realized how much I wanted her- how much I _needed_ her- in my life. She was the sun and I was dying without her.

No matter how much I wanted her to come back, I knew deep down that it wasn't gonna happen. Not this time.

I always used to pride myself on being strong, on never giving up, but this was something I'd never been through before. I couldn't take this pain.

I'd survived lots of things-laughed off holes in the gut-and kept on fighting, but Kagome's absence brought me to my knees.

I cried for what I lost.

Kagome was gone, and I was the only one to blame.

* * *

A/N:

_I hope you all liked it, now please review and let me know what you think. I don't care if it's just to say it was horrible, just review and tell me why or what I could have done to make it better! Oh yeah, and sorry about all the bold! It wasn't supposed to be like that but this computer is kind of wacky so... yeah, sorry! ^^"_


End file.
